


Sky Crawlers

by varisaura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Awkwardness, Boys' Love, Card Games, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Reflections, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sensei-kouhai relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Sex, Vacation, strangers AU, watching stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varisaura/pseuds/varisaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many chapters, many characters, many relationships. But mainly, many ways to love somebody.<br/>(ex. The Forest of Lost Souls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shindou x Kirino - Where I End and You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for posting such lame things don't mind me haha  
> P.S: Titles are purely casual (and a little over dramatic but k)  
> P.P.S: It's my first time here i know no one cares but k

\- Bad things happen, Kirino. You can't deny it. And you can't help it. - Shindou smiled as he laid his hand over Kirino's. 

The pink-haired boy was crying near Shindou's bed. - It's not like I want to deny it... - he murmured while enjoying the warmth of the hand posed over his. - But... - he stuttered, - But, you know, yesterday night I didn't sleep. - he took a deep breath before speaking again. - Because I was haunted by a question. 

He was being vague, and Shindou knew that when Kirino was vague he was deeply mournful. But Kirino only let Shindou see him like that.

\- What question? - he asked, caressing his hand to remind him that after all he was doing fine. And that he immensely appreciated him being there with him. Especially in that situation. 

\- Why just you. - he whispered. Shindou's ears were like being pierced by Kirino's sharp whisper. His voice had always been something that attracted him to death. - This is the hardest battle, we all need you. - he confessed, before moving his beautifully shaped turquoise eyes to Shindou. -  _I need you._

His eyes were still full of tears, but he was resisting not to cry. 

Shindou looked at him, he pointed his eyes on every line of his ravishing figure, starting from the pink hair to the slim fingers under his. His heavenly traits distorted in a sorrowful expression. No, he couldn't stand seeing his Kirino like that. Even though he was honored of being the only person Kirino showed himself like that, he felt like his heart was being stabbed by a dozen knives. 

\- Hey. - he called for Kirino. - Don't cry anymore. - he smiled as he reached the boy to give him a warm hug. - I know this is the hardest part, but we got at this point together. - he comforted the other guy. - I'm sure you'll be able to win, even without me. 

But Kirino wanted to tell him that he was wrong. He was the most important piece in the team. There was nothing he could do without seeing him on the field, giving orders to the players and playing with that determination combined with actual talent that made him the one and only Capitain.

And yet, without telling him anything, Kirino felt so protected between his arms. He would have never wanted to leave from there. Shindou peeked that he had raised a smile from the guy in his arms. 

\- You know, you're cute when you smile. - he whispered into his ear, so that only Kirino could hear him. He smiled even more, and he sighed as he came closer to the guy on the bed. 

Shindou could actually enjoy the perfume of his body, the scent of his unnaturally dyed hair. He left a kiss on his neck, and he kept trailing some other kisses from the neck to his mouth. 

Kirino had closed his eyes, to enjoy the sensation of Shindou's skin over his.

They had shared a pure kiss, only lips on lips, that almost felt like rubbing two rose petals together.

\- I'm sure that you'll be able to rock in that match. - Shindou said lightly over Kirino's lips. 

\-  And I'm sure your leg will heal quickly. At least, I hope so. - Kirino smiled. 

When Kirino went away, promising he would come on the next day, silence filled the hospital room again.   



	2. Kirino x Tsurugi - 7th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirino is getting prepared for the evening of the Tanabata festival he's gonna spend with his mates, hoping to dazzle one in particular.  
> (Kirino is about 17 here, Tsurugi 15.)

His eyeliner-holding hand traced a sharp and long line along the eye. It was the time of the wing now. No one had such excellent eyeliner skills of his knowing, except one.

He could exaggerate this time, no need to run for one hour and a half, no sweat, so no dripping make-up.

He could show off his breathtaking skills to that person. That wing needed a lot of concentration, since it was to reach a high point, just a little under his eyebrow arc.

The firm tip of the eyeliner brush drew a beautiful, godly wing on the right eye. It could only adorn his already blissful cerulean eye, naturally framed by his long and black lashes that needed no make-up at all.

\- You think you won't be astonished tonight? - Kirino laughed, talking to himself, but actually referring to that person. He was alone in his room.

He repeated the process on the other eye, expecting the line not to be so flawless as the other one, but he was wrong.

Both his eyes were nested in a black line that deepened their whole figures. Kirino admired his figure in the mirror, his perfectly-shaped limbs covered by a light white yukata with Japanese designed sakura flowers and three big roses on the back.

He heard his doorbell ring, and he opened the door. In front of him there were Matsukaze, Shindou, Nishiki and Tsurugi. 

\- We've been the first to come, so we decided to show up here instead. - Matsukaze said with a laughter. Kirino smiled, sign that it was alright. He did his best not to point his eyes to the beautiful dark-haired guy behind all the boys. 

\- You guys want to come in? - he asked, hoping they would accept the offer. 

\- No, no Kirino-san. We'll eat in Shinjuku, won't we? - Matsukaze offered.

They all nodded, so they started heading towards the place.

It could be seen that Tanabata was finally there. Outside the small houses, on the balconies, and in some gardens too, there were the classical cutely-colored  _tanzaku_ with wishes written on them. Kirino really had a wish for that night. Tanabata had always caught him unprepared, but mostly because he had always had everything he needed, everything he wanted. So Kirino, on the previous year, had hoped for something to _really_ , but like  _really_  crave. 

\- Hey guys, if you want, after dinner, we can go back at my place so we can write  _tanzaku_ and hang them on my tree! - Kirino proposed to his friends. Shindou actually approved the idea, followed by the enthusiast Nishiki and Matsukaze. 

\- And show you my desire? No way! - Tsurugi laughed, smiling at Kirino.

\- Well, unless it's something regarding me you shouldn't have any problems. - Kirino answered back, always laughing and showing a relaxed attitude. Tsurugi looked at him, he literally observed every single part of his body, from his hair, his bare neck, his shoulders protected by the white thin fabric of the  _yukata_ and his tapered pale fingers.

\- Hey, Kirino. - he called almost voiceless for the pink-haired boy near him. - Your eyeliner is very nice tonight. - Tsurugi whispered, keeping his cool attitude and looking at the street they were walking on. 

\- Thank you Tsurugi, I know it. - he smiled.

\- Ahh, such a narcissist. - Tsurugi said, and touched lightly Kirino's back to place his hand on the other's shoulder. 

The two kept walking together for a while amongst the crowd of the 7th of July.

 


	3. Gouenji x Fubuki - Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy late night stuff with Fubuki and Gouenji. Oh, and Gouenji has a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried too hard not to write this. I love tattoos too much -3- The title comes from a song by Kavinsky (that i love so much).  
> Dedicated to my bae ❤ ❀

Slim fingers caressed a portion of swarthy skin on the neck, recently inked. Fubuki couldn't sleep, it could be seen. Neither could Gouenji, who was passing his hand slowly on Fubuki's pale back. He was staring at his lover's naked figure in his bed. 

Fubuki loved Gouenji's apartment situated in Akasaka, the fanciest district in Tokyo. He loved especially the big window in his room, that allowed the view of the whole city. Or, let's put it this way, Fubuki loved when they had sex in front of the window giving a show to all the apartments opposite theirs, by an exhibitionist side of his. Gouenji could have never imagined how Fubuki could change. His icy eyes advanced towards Gouenji's, while he took his face in his hands.

-  _Shu... -_ Shirou called for his lover. He knew Gouenji loved being called that way by  _that_ man. His voice sounded innocent, muffled, a small noise before silence could take over the room again. Gouenji looked at him, as to respond to that calling. 

\- Kiss me. - Shirou murmured, as if he didn't want to suspend that peaceful silence that was wrapping them up. Gouenji smiled and got nearer him, just to give him another deep, captivating, passionated kiss, as he always did. Gouenji's other arm was now on Fubuki's back, just like the other one, as Shirou placed himself over him to deepen the contact.

The blond one passed his hand among Fubuki's ravishing soft pearl-grey hair, who was moaning his name in his mouth. When they separated, Fubuki was now flushed and left with wet and half-closed lips. He moved at Gouenji's side, like before, and the blond's hand kept touching his silky pale skin. 

\- I love you. - Fubuki whispered at his ear. He turned around, facing the window and getting all the moonlight on his milky beautiful visage. 

He felt Gouenji doing the same, and came closer to him. Shirou could now feel all the warmth of Shuuya's body on his. His arms started touching his cold shoulders while placing some kisses on Shirou's neck. He traced a small line with his tongue before getting to his ear. 

 - I love you too. - he spoke lightly, gently, into his ear. Just like a small snowflake Fubuki loved so much.

 - What are you thinking about? - he heard Gouenji's deep voice behind him, and felt his hot breath on his nape. 

\- Nothing... - he whispered. - You know, whenever I come here I get always more fascinated by Tokyo's night charm. - he said, while turning his face to his lover and smiling to him like always. 

\- And not by mine? - Gouenji chuckled, welcoming the smaller boy into his arms. 

\- I'm always attracted by you, even when I'm not here. - he hugged Shuuya tightly and looked into his deep brown eyes. 

\- That's why you never sleep when you're here. At least, not at night. - Gouenji placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. 

Fubuki smiled, and made Gouenji lift his head just to kiss his tattoo once again. 

\- You like it so much... 

\- You look hot with it. - Fubuki murmured in a husky voice. - I mean, also without it. - he corrected himself.

Fubuki started to feel sleepy, maybe that was because the sun was about to rise.


	4. Kiyama x Fubuki - Lost Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyama and Fubuki are attending the last year of high school. It's one of their last days, in which Kiyama decides that before Fubuki goes back to Hokkaido they must make love at least once again, because he doesn't want to forget his scent, his skin, his breath, his everything.  
> (not so canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute babes. ✿

\- I don't want to leave you... - Hiroto breathed on Shirou's neck while kissing and caressing it. Shirou had closed his eyes, focusing on Hiroto's actions only with the other senses.

\- Neither do I. - Shirou said, as he moaned the redhead's name and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hiroto held him tightly and passed his hand on his smooth snow-white back, while he was kissing his neck, his collarbones, and licking his overly-sensitive left nipple. Hiroto stared at his grey eyes and smiled, passing his slim fingers through the silky strands of his pearl-grey hair. 

\- You're perfect. - he murmured, then he kissed the boy under him. Fubuki stretched his arms behind the redhead's neck and got captured into a passionate and lustful kiss. When the two of them separated, Fubuki smiled, and then he blushed. He shivered at the sensation of Hiroto being so near him, the heat of his now adult body, the warmth of his breath wherever he lied his mouth. 

Kiyama lowered himself, and kept going down. His hot tongue traced a path from his nipple to his belly button, then he started kissing his lower part. He was moaning, whimpering his name, his breath was getting more and more unstable, and Hiroto couldn't help but smile at such an erotic vision. After that, he took Fubuki's length in his hand, and started stroking slowly. The grey haired boy grasped the sheets and closed his eyes again. 

\- Shirou. - he called. - I want you to look at me. Open your eyes. - he commanded. Fubuki did as he was told, not wanting to disobey him. - This was going to be special, you forgot? - those aqua green eyes chained his up, and didn't want to let them go. Shirou nodded, as he watched Hiroto going down on him. The redhead then gave a quick lick to his erection and decided to go a little further.

\- Spread your legs. - once again, Shirou did as he was told. Even if it was Hiroto he still felt ashamed, so he instinctly put his hand on his private parts. Hiroto chuckled. 

\- You'll never change, Shirou. - he murmured, as he kissed his hand and put it away. He got going with licking his opening, with thrusting his tongue always deeper than before. The wet sounds Fubuki was hearing made him completely lose his mind. His groans were louder, his arousal was always more palpable. 

\- Hiroto, please... - he whimpered. He wanted to be taken, now and there, and the other boy knew it, so he started preparing him. First by entering one only long and slim finger, after with a second one scissoring inside him, and then with a third one to get him used to the intrusion. He was moving his hand to pleasure the boy underneath him, who was now moaning with no control, as if there was no tomorrow. 

_I'll miss this heat in Hokkaido. I'll miss this heat when he's no longer by my side. I'll miss this heat that I need to keep my heart alive._

When Hiroto entered him, Shirou felt like melting. Hiroto thrusted into him always deeper, always faster. He sometimes looked at the beautiful visage of his lover, and was struck by his lovely expression, by his closed eyes, his flushed cheeks and his reddened, wet swollen lips. His innocent look was the picture of his most private erotic dreams. 

\- Tell me you'll miss me when you're gone. - Hiroto said near his ears. His hot breath made Fubuki shiver under him.

\- I'll miss you... so fuck...ing much when I'm... gone. - he whined, interrupted by his many moans. - I love you, Hiroto. - he said, pulling his head closer to kiss him. 

_There are so many things I will miss of this place. The clear sky, the warm weather, all my friends, and you. I'll be much more than a lost soul without you._


	5. Fubuki x Yukimura - the Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Yukibaby's point of view regarding how he felt when Fubuki left without telling anything. Oh, a lot of sensei-kouhai feels. Fubuki should be "the unforgiven" but actually Yukibaby forgives him because he loves him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh a title tribute to Metallica!

I knew you would come back. I knew you'd be back here. I guess you missed me then. I guess you thought about what you did to me. _I guess you thought about me._

I missed you, I missed us.

You don't know a lot of things.

You don't know how much I cried that day you never showed up at the field.

I stood there, waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting for you, unaware that I would have never seen you again.

“Maybe he had something to do and couldn’t tell me in time.”

Yes, how many times did that thought cross my mind? I don’t even know anymore.

On the next days they introduced us the new coach, and I didn’t want to believe that you wouldn’t come back. I still wanted to believe you cared about us, about _me._ After all I’m not ashamed to say that I was your favorite boy.

I could see the difference between how you treated me and how you treated the others. I could tell the difference in your tone. In your soft voice.

I was shocked when I actually didn’t see you coming back. I don’t know what I expected to hear or read from you. Probably that you had to go away, or that you wanted to go away. I don’t know if that would hurt less than not hearing anything from you.

Your silence upset me in the daytime, but at night I couldn’t help but dream about you and all our moments spent together.

Do you recall when you taught me how to strike the eternal blizzard? That was your brother’s attack, and you transmitted it to me. To _me._ I didn’t think I was so special to you until that moment.

I didn’t think I was so precious to you. And you, oh you were so precious to me. You were so austere, so cool-headed. But there was something in your eyes, in your voice, in your gaze, that betrayed the image I had of you.

You were fragile, you were vulnerable, _sensei_. There was something about you that told me that you needed someone to lean on. And I wanted to be that someone so hard.

I kept telling myself that you were an enemy now. That I didn’t need you anymore. That you were nothing but the past for me. And every night, I mean, every single night, you came into my dreams smiling and telling me I was your favorite boy. That I reminded you of your brother. That I had something that had to be grown. And after that, I dreamed of kissing your lips, your soft cold lips. And I liked it, I liked being held tight by your strong arms while your mouth was kissing my neck.

I… I know these are just the fantasies of an adolescent boy, but I wouldn’t mind trying these things in real life too. You were the only person I could rely on.

I can still smell the scent of your coat, a _cold_ and _wintry_ scent that I wanted to keep forever. I’m at that point where I don’t know whether what I hear, smell or see is true or just an ephemeral memory.

 

You were the unforgiven, but I love you too much to keep you away from me any longer.  



	6. Gouenji x Endou x Kidou - Lonely Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endou complaining of his marriage with Natsumi, Kidou hopelessly fallen in love with a Gouenji hopelessly fallen in love with a Fubuki who's living far, far away from him. (I didn't say it in the chapter, it's just an addition of mine).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh these are the days I spend listening to music and doing nothing but daydreaming...  
> P.S.: I promise I will write a nice and cute GouKidou someday, but this is not the day.

So they ended up coming at his place once again.  
Gouenji didn’t know whether it was luck or not that both of them were just as lonely as him. One was dealing with an unhappy marriage, while the other struggled with a one-sided attraction towards him.

  
\- Hey, something wrong? – he greeted them with a worried look on his face.

\- There’s been a quarrel again at home… -Endou said, patting him on the back neighborly. – So I asked Kidou if he wanted to come here with me. – he concluded.

\- Well, you know I’m always up for being lonely with someone else. – Kidou said, taking off his glasses and showing his stunning red eyes.

\- Come here, I’ll cook something If you want… - he said, welcoming them in his house and putting their jackets on the coat hanger.

\- Oh thanks Gouenji, you know my weak point. – Endou laughed, while preparing the table with confidence, since it was almost like his house.

\- Kidou, any preference? – Gouenji asked, while handling a pan and a pot.

\- The usual. – he said, staring at the beautiful man in front of him. He had to admit Gouenji was quite a sight in an apron. _Fuck, Gouenji’s always a sight._  
He liked him too much, he loved him too much. Well, there had yet to be someone who hadn’t fallen in love with Gouenji at least once in life. His stunning physical appearance, his reserved character always ended up with fascinating everybody, with dazzling whoever was looking into his direction.

  
\- Endou, can I ask you one question? – Gouenji said while preparing the seasoning for his _yakisoba_ , cutting the ginger and the cabbage leaves.

\- Yeah go ahead. Oh, before you do, can I have a beer?

\- Sure. – Endou reached for the fridge and took three beer cans. – Natsumi’s nice, right? Her only flaw is that she can’t cook very well, and you can’t help. So how come you don’t love her? – he asked while sautéing the noodles and the seasoning.

\- You know what? No matter how much I try, how hard I try to love her, but you can’t change your feelings for someone. She’s nice, you’re right. I do like her, but just as a friend. Yet, I show her I care about our marriage, I care about our life together, when actually I don’t. I pretend to be the model husband just not to hurt her feelings. – he sighed, and took a sip of beer.

\- But as things stand, you keep hurting her even more. Every day your lie becomes even bigger and someday there’ll be a point in which even if you wanted to change, you couldn’t be able to anymore. – Kidou said, passing his hand through his hair and gathering it into a sort of ponytail.

It took Gouenji about fifteen minutes to prepare the dinner.

\- Gouenji, would you have at least eaten if we hadn’t come hungry as always? – Kidou smiled when the blond guy offered him the plate.

\- I’m not that hungry when I’m home alone. – he said, smiling back to his friend.

\- Thanks, Gouenji. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here now. - Endou laughed with the delicious food in his mouth.

\- What do you mean, do you depend on me feeding you? – he started laughing too.

\- Kind of, I mean, even if Natsumi could cook like that I’d keep coming here.

\- Are you saying I’m a meeting place?

Endou burst out in laughter. – Yeah, your house is the meeting place of the Lonely Hearts Club. Let’s toast our club, cheers! – he lifted his beer can and cheered with his two friends, who exchanged a bewildered gaze.

\- Yeah, - Kidou chuckled. – Let’s toast this extremely sad thing to say.


	7. Nagumo x Suzuno - Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P0rn. A lot of p0rn to honor my one true OTP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, but I needed a cool idea for this chapter.......... or a hot idea. Idk, anyway here I am again. *smirk*

I want you. I want you so fucking much, Nagumo. I need you. I need you right now.

You send shivers down my spine when I feel you tie me up and breath on my neck. Your skin burns, it almost seems like lava is flowing in your veins. I feel like your heat might melt my ice heart.

It all started as a game. We kissed as a joke, but I felt like I was always more attracted to you. Then we had sex. And you liked it so fucking much that you never wanted to leave me. You took advantage of every moment in which we were free. In the locker room, in the bathrooms at school, in my room, in your room.

Your hard erection is still moving slowly inside me, always faster, always deeper. I’m so addicted to you…

\- Ah, Nagu… ah… - I moan, as you take me fiercely from behind, and as you bend on me.

\- Louder, louder. – you whisper at my ears. – I want to hear your lewd moans. – Your hot and deep voice makes me whine like a little kid.

I can’t believe how differently I act when I’m with others. Don’t you like that you’re the only one seeing me like this? I love you. I love you so much. I love it when you fuck me like this, but I want to see your face now. I want to see your obscene face right now.

I groan always louder, I want to appeal you and I want to be your good boy. Your tongue starts licking my neck, and I feel your mouth lean on my sensitive skin. You start sucking hard on my flesh, enough to leave a bright red mark on it.

You have me begging for more. You have me imploring for being even more rough to me. A deep husky groan leaves your throat, and you get closer to me.

– It turns me on to see you so tied up and submissive with me. – you murmur again. I can feel your grip tensing around the knot on my back. You pull me close to you, while the rope on my chest tightens and almost makes me scream. I whimper under your complete control. I call your name, I want you to burn for me just like I burn for you.

\- Seems like you’re loving this, little bitch. – you say, as I hear a loud slap on my butt cheek. Another one, and again and again. You make me feel like I’m seeing the stars. I can’t even think straight, I can’t even talk properly. You’re thrusting your cock into me and I can feel you hitting my sweet spot again and again. I scream, I can’t move my handcuffed arms. This turns me on so much, being only submissive to you.

You wrap your hand on my erection, and start stroking me to make me come, while you put two fingers in my mouth, fucking me from both holes. I’d be a huge whore if I admitted that I am addicted to sex with you. Orgasm hits me like an enormous tsunami, and I feel my body not being able to control itself anymore. - Aaah. – I groan, as I feel your sticky come in my canal.

You haven’t told me, and taking me by surprise makes me even more aroused, maybe enough to have a second round. You get out of me, and you turn me around as you insert again two fingers in my mouth, the ones that were covered in my semen. The only things I see are your beautiful golden eyes, staring at me with a lascivious gaze. I oppose no strength as your fingers go deeper.

You laugh. – You’re such a slut…

I see you kissing me, and I think I’ve just seen the hell.


	8. Tsunami x Tachimukai - Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunami admires at Yuuki's beauty and remembers how much he is in love with him. I should stop making tribute titles... (this time to the GazettE's Juunanasai anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I'm so sorry for being so late, but vacations and boredom took over and I didn't even want to get up from the bed... eugh. Anyway I see my story has reached over 100 visits so I thank you very, very, very, very much!   
> (if u want u can always follow me on tumblr - i am always varisaura)

So you’re seventeen now, huh?

We have loved each other for a long, long time. I’ve come to pick you up with my car, I want to offer you all the best today. You don’t know where we’re going to have lunch, but I’m sure you’ll love it. After all, isn’t it true that you love everything I do, as long as it comes straight from my heart?

You’re cute when you close the door of your home and smile when you see me waiting for you.

You’re wearing my favorite clothes, the ones I’ve loved from the exact moment when you bought them seven months ago. I do remember that you were with me, and I do remember that it was seven months ago. You’re always cute.

\- Hey. – I greet you, kissing your tempting rosy lips. God only knows how much I missed this sensation. God only knows how much I missed you.

\- Don’t you have to tell me something? – you ask me with a shimmering smile, while I’m driving.

\- Umm no? – I tell you. I’m purposely avoiding to wish you a happy birthday. It actually is stupid because if I invited you to a lunch together, right on the day of your birthday, I should go straightforward and say that to you. But not now. This is not the moment.

\- Okay then… - you say, as you pretend to look outside the window. Then, your gaze addresses at me, and you pose a hand on my thigh.

\- Am I wrong or your hair has gotten… I don’t know… pinker? – you tell me.

\- Yeah, - I laugh – I dyed it just yesterday. Considering that the hair dye was fuchsia and it turned pink, it was really bad. – I smile. Your laughter is my favorite sound. It has always been my favorite sound, since the day I met you.

\- Hot pink suits you anyway… - you caress my wrist.

\- I’m still waiting for you to dye your hair a shocking color. – I tell you as I kiss your head while I park my car.

\- Oh my god Tsunami that’s one of the fanciest restaurants I have ever been in. – you murmur to my ear as we stand in front of the restaurant I decided to take you to. - If you had told me I would have worn something better. I catch your lips with mine, I devour your lips and twist your tongue, I caress your neck as you pull me closer. When we separate, I start tickling your ear with my tongue.

– Happy birthday, Yuuki. – I whisper. You giggle. - Tsunami… - you sigh with a smile. I seem not to realize yet how much I love you, seems like it’s something much bigger than me. I seem not to understand yet how much I am addicted to you. I want to stay with you. For a long, long time.

I’ve seen how you’ve become until now. And I still want to see how you’ll become in the next years.


	9. Kiyama x Midorikawa - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent watching the stars and a beloved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a kind of songfic, based on a song called "Together". I'm rewriting this because I didn't feel like it was almost as good as the others. Anyway, I hope y'all will like it! ;D

The stars were shining like gold, showing all of their beauty right in front of us, who were lying on the soft grass. 

Our voice wasn't even needed. I didn't need you to speak, you didn't need me to speak, too. Together, in our simple way. You and me. Near me, there was your body, your flame red hair, your crystal-green piercing eyes fixed on the sky above us.

The soft touch of your hand on mine made me shiver. And then you got up and sit. You were so confident of your own moves, after all we only were teens. But I understood I liked you from the exact moment in which you helped me stand up in the worst moment of my life. I understood that I would have never let you go, because you didn't let me go away from you. 

You said I didn't have to speak. You looked at me in my eyes, and I could hear the sound of your silence. In a single, gentle and ephemeral touch, you made me feel all the things I had never felt before.

I said that never in my life I'd seen someone look at me that way. You smiled, your eyes lighting up the night. It's like you had known me for ages, and all the things I had never said to you. 

There were so many things you didn't know about me, so many things I didn't want you to know. But right there, it almost seemed like you knew every instant of my life. You got nearer, slowly and gently. 

Your arm and shoulder were now touching mine, and I felt electric. Who knew how I could have felt if you had touched my bare skin. I never had someone so caring about me by my side. I loved the sensation of such a contact, and I think that both of us wanted more. But in that moment, that was just not needed. 

In your gaze, I could read everything, or maybe nothing. Maybe I was just so blind for you I couldn't see anything else, except your certainty you wanted me by your side. Maybe that was enough, maybe not. 

I loved you so much I could understand in my heart when and where you would need me. And I'd be there, only for you. I guess it could be a kind of special bond only soulmates have. I used to be skeptical about these things, either because I didn't want to admit that maybe there was some truth or because I had never met one, and I couldn't understand whether that could or couldn't be the truth. 

I look at your eyes as if they were the moon, as if I could see my own future there. I could never get tired at looking at you. Your perfection is that kind that makes everyone wonder if you're a god-sent child or a demon-sent child. 

The light in your eyes, the light in the stars say that as long as I'm with you, I'm alright. 

As much as I liked the sound of your voice, sometimes words were just not needed.

 


	10. Fudou x Kidou - 13 cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A november night spent playing card games and drinking hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't turned out as expected, still good though.

It was an autumn night. November, precisely. A cold November, the coldest November ever remembered. It didn't matter to those of the Inazuma Japan, actually they didn't care at all. Only better for Kazemaru who could have a full reason for a cup of hot chocolate and for Fubuki who usually spent his nights watching the nightly panorama by his windows, especially when it almost looked like the world was going to end. There were the usual five who never knew what to do in the evening, besides playing soccer, of course.

A strong wind shook the satellite signal, interrupting Fudou's favorite TV program. Huffy, he stood up from the armchair in the lounge and reached his friends sitting in circle at a table and telling one another stories of their childhood.

\- Hey, come on, are you gonna talk all night? - he suspended Toramaru, who was talking about the first time he met Shuuya, for the 14th time - Kidou had actually counted them. - Nobody asked for your opinion, you know? - Kidou answered, after Fudou had cut in their conversation. - And anyway we're not talking. We're playing card games. - he pressed lightly three cards on the table. If there was something he surely hated, it was Fudou's attitude. He could not stand his recklessness, his confidence, his aggression. Kidou was one who never let things go up to what Fate decides. "You can never trust fate, " he had always said. "But you can always trust your brain." In a certain way, Kidou was the second sayings-dispenser, as the first one was the dear Midorikawa. But actually, Kidou was never a proverb-type. He definitely preferred saying wise and intelligent things, that came straight out of his mind. Kidou had always been called "the mind" of the team. His strategies never lost, not even once in a while. Maybe it took him a while to get to the final point, but when he got there, there was no way he would have gone back.

Fudou was, instead, his complete opposite. He never used his reason, he never tried diplomacy. His only way to get things done is to "tear things off by yourself". Teamwork for him was just an optional, better if he could only play alone. Fudou and Kidou had never got along in the past, even when they were both part of the Teikoku Gakuen. Kidou was Kageyama's favorite because of his infallible intelligence, Fudou was Kageyama's favorite due to his ruthless nature.

They were just kids, though.

\- How come only Hiroto is fully clothed? - he said, coming closer to the table, where the five of them were playing.

\- Because Hiroto has decided he wants to see Midorikawa naked. And he also seems pretty close to it. - Hiroto himself said, while posing one card next to Kidou's three and pulling out one of those cards: a jolly. Midorikawa looked worn out and gave a light bump to Hiroto, as if he was embarrassed.

\- And Kidou? How's Kidou going? - Fudou said, his voice husky as he pronounced his name.

\- He's only got his tee left. - Hiroto said, as he put three cards on the ground and one in a confused mix of cards.

\- It's none of your business. - he threw his cards on the ground and looked at the winner writing the points. Kidou was nearly out. He stripped of his tee and adjusted his goggles and dreads. Midorikawa shouted he was already naked, so he couldn't take anything else off, and Hiroto said he would have stopped playing, claiming he had "already reached his goal".

Fudou looked at his deep, big, red eyes. They looked like solid lava, they looked like red blown glass. Their shine as they met his ice blue eyes. He smirked, but didn't say anything. He had always thought Kidou was somehow fascinating, but had never wanted to admit it. Not even to himself. He found his own eyes wandering over Kidou's almost naked body. His soft shoulders, his thin arms, his slender crossed legs. The silky ivory skin of his back was tempting him so much.

\- You won't mind if I take your place, will you? - he said to Hiroto.

\- What do you want to do now? - Kidou said, his doe ruby eyes looking a little frightened.  Frightened because even though he was Kidou, he was Fudou's prey. 

\- Oh nothing, Kidou. Just calm down. I just want to play 13 cards with you. 


	11. Genda x Sakuma - Crystalised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma and Genda at the hospital, Sakuma sinks into a deep depression. He hardly ever moves, he barely opens his eyes. Genda reflecting about his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cryign for these babeis.  
> PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR! The one who writes on the first day of the year, writes every day of the year!  
> I wish so T_T

The light of the sunrise filters from the grey Venetian blinds, I've been awake for a while, and I'm looking at you, lit by a gentle dawn. Another day of my sad life in this sad place is about to start, but you know, Sakuma, I really wish I wasn't alive right now. 

I want to fall in an eternal sleep. I don't want to feel anything anymore, unless you start living again. 

Wake up, Sakuma,  _please._ Remember me. 

It's summer, my beloved. The trees are lightly shaking after a wind blow, the sun shines as if there was no tomorrow, kids play soccer in every corner of the city. And still, we're here. Don't you think we could be somewhere else right now if _that_  didn't happen? Don't you think we might be playing soccer on the beach, teaching kids how to play better? 

We could be swimming in the ocean, and then I could dry your hair off, with you complaining about how water was too cold to stay any longer. 

_\- It's July, Sakuma. Water is not that cold..._

_\- My skin is delicate, I feel things more than you do. I mean, it's not like it concerned you too, you could have stayed._

_\- Wherever you want to go, I'll follow you._

I could be looking at your perfect, amber skin, I could be looking at your breathtaking gold-orange eyes. And still, we're here. 

It's incredible how victory seems to be the only aim of our lives. I don't want to be a slave of victory, I don't want to feel all that pressure on my back, I can't feel it anymore, otherwise I'm gonna break. Who am I kidding, I have already broken. Yet, I wanted to protect you at all costs, Sakuma. 

You have never spoken, since you have first arrived here. You barely move, not even to shower. The only thing you look at when you open your eye is the ceiling, you don't even have the strength to look at your  _lover._

I could also say I'm about to forget the sound of your voice, but how could I ever say something like that? The placid and smooth sound of your voice was like a harmony in my ears. I remember your last scream of  _that day_ , it seemed completely different from you. The harshness, the venom contained in that voice, I couldn't believe it was you. I admired you from afar. I knew that it could hurt you, but in that moment I didn't seem to care, I was like hypnotised by your light.

I was just enjoying the show you were giving of your power. The scars your own power left on you, the scars it left on  _me._  

Now you're still lying on your bed, you haven't woken up yet. 

I'm looking at your sleeping body, impatiently waiting for the moment where you'll break the crystal you're trapped in and start living again. With me. And this time, I promise I'll protect you, for real. 


	12. Gouenji x Kidou - Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two big gays debating on who should ask for a date, also a 'holy gay' is invoked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY MY GOUKIDOU HAS ARRIVED IT FLEW ON THE GAY AIRLINES (a post i reblogged on tumblr a while ago)  
> I'm sorry if I didn't make my gays completely canon (indeed I think they're VERY ooc).  
> Enjoy this trash : ))))

\- Gouenji. - Kidou called, taking his goggles off to clean them with the fabric of his shirt. 

\- Hm. - he muttered while putting his shirt on. He was wondering what the  _hell_ could that guy want from him. 

\- Come here. - Gouenji got nearer. That was surely something important, if he had to tell him privately.  _Or something Kidou couldn't tell in front of the others._

\- Take me out. - he looked seriously at Gouenji's eyes, those deep brown eyes he could get lost within. He wasn't excited, he didn't show any bare emotion. A moment of silence fell between the two. Gouenji first wondered two things: why and what. Why did Kidou have to be so sudden that way? And what the fuck did he just ask?

\- What do you mean by "Take me out"? -  Endou and Tachimukai, followed by the others, greeted them and went away from the locker room. 

\- Gouenji why do you have to be so complicated? I just want you to take me out. - an annoyed Kidou answered, somehow managing to keep a low tone, even if there was no need now. His red eyes were looking at him. Both standing in a locker room, one with a shirt in his hand, one with crossed arms. One with a questioning gaze, the other with a slightly bothered gaze. Gouenji could rarely see his eyes, so he was kinda admiring them. But in a fraction of second, he threw a daring gaze.

\- I couldn't expect less by the tactician Kidou! You want me to say that if I wanted to take you out I could have asked you, but since I didn't, it means that I don't want to. That way, you would have been offended and since I'm a very kind-hearted person I would have taken you out anyway. Hah, Kidou, you can't beat me, your bizarre brain is no puzzle for me now. - Gouenji spoke, completely convinced of what he had just said. 

As Gouenji would speak, Kidou grew more and more incredulous, he couldn't believe at what he was hearing. His crossed arms even shaking.

\- What the fuck? What the _actual_ fuck? What the _actual flying_ fuck Gouenji, what are you on? - Kidou said. - You're not even yourself. If I said "Take me out" it's because I want you to take me out. Full. Stop. 

\- Kidou. - he seemed to go back to his usual self. - You say "Take me out" when you tell a friend that you want a certain person to take you out. But not in this case, Kidou. - he sort of finished his sentence with an interrogative sound, anyway none of them didn't seem to care about it. 

\- Holy Gay, Gouenji, how can I say that?  _"_ Would you mind going out with me this afternoon?" or "Are you free today? Because I'd really like to go out with you."

\- Kidou, maybe _I_ should ask you what you're on. You called me and demanded that I would take you out. - Gouenji said, firmly looking at Kidou. _E_ _specially, you invoked a Holy Gay, like seriously Kidou._

\- Gouenji maybe you should stop messing around with a grammatically correct phrase and... - he didn't even have the time to complete his sentence when his lips were caught in a brief but wet kiss. Things were two: either Gouenji wanted him to shut up or he really wanted to kiss him. 

\- What about I refuse your "Take me out" but I offer a "Why don't we hang out today"? - Gouenji whispered, even if now it didn't matter anymore. 

\- I don't get why you should refuse my invitation to take me out, and even though it basically sounds the same, I think I should figure it out whether I should or shouldn't accept. - Kidou said. That's it. That's the Kidou who loved playing hard to get.

\- _Holy Gay_ , you're so problematic, Kidou! It's the same! I'm just taking you out... - Gouenji sighed and laughed. He kissed him once again, took his bag and went out of the locker room with his  _friend._

Maybe forgetting a curious Kazemaru and a giggling Midorikawa hidden behind the wall. 


	13. Tsurugi x Matsukaze - Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Matsukaze goes to Spain and meets the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm back? I have been wanting to write something here for a long long time. Hope y'all enjoy ♡

I left my heart in Valencia, along with those early sunrises and dark sunsets, along with the sun, the moon, the stars and that love.

They said Spain was the place you could lose yourself into and find the love of your life. It was there, on that wonderful beach that I met him.

It was a night of June, terribly hot even when the sun left his space to his spouse, the silver moon. It was that silver moon that made me fall in love with him.

He was everything I could ever imagine. His tall figure was kissed by the moonlight, and the loose white shirt was showing portions of his bare milky skin. And I knew, I knew he was coming for me when I saw the sparkle in his golden eyes, piercing my figure in an instant. I felt bare, forceless in front of him. I found myself staring at him like an artist stares at his model, trying to capture in one glance all the beauty of him.

He came to me, his eyes almond-shaped and sharp like perfect ink lines. Those eyes were fixed on me. He knew that I knew.He just wanted to play me. He asked me if I wanted a drink. His manners were polite, but fascinating. He bit his lower lip, catching my eye in a look that took my breath away. He grinned, and kept looking at me.

_Quit playing games and take me home with you._

My eyes were admiring his silky black hair, the skin of his pale neck, his shoulders and arms that seemed to be modeled by a divine being itself, that almost made me wonder if he was real or just an effect of my imagination.

He was perfect, he had such a powerful, attractive aura, I felt like he was staring into my soul with those eyes.

_I am going to be yours, I swear._

We stood there, looking at each other and losing ourselves into each other’s features. His hands were like crafted by the best Renaissance sculptor, fingers long and slim, the dorso of his hand veiny and oh-so manly.

_Touch me, please, I just want to be touched by you and be claimed as yours._

He only turns his head to look at the man who is now playing the guitar. I can only hear the song from a long distance, as if in that place there were only me and him. He undid a button of his shirt, now hanging even more loosely on his flawless body, showing only to me his bare chest. He said he had something bad in him, and smirked.

_No need to tell me, bad boy, I knew it when I met you._

He knew I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I could not help but pulling him closer to kiss him. His lips were hot, and tasted like sangria, which made me never want to stop. We could have gone on until dawn.

I knew I was going to regret this when I had to leave, never meeting him again. He caught my lips between his teeth and sucked them. His hand touched mine and made me shiver down my spine. I was so helpless, in his hands, pressed against his marble chest, but I felt alive as I hadn’t felt in a long time.

_I want more, please, take me with you._

I didn’t know him, nor I knew his name or his age. I didn’t need to know anything about him. It wasn’t love, but I didn’t only want his body. I was looking for something, but not even I knew what, because I only realized as soon as my eyes met his. And I felt complete, for the first time in my life.

\- We’re gonna make it last forever, yeah baby? – he breathed against my ear.

I shivered and looked at the stars witnesses of our love, before closing my eyes and surrendering to him completely.

Too bad sometimes forever lasts a minute, everything fades away and nothing else is left, except for the ashes of memory.


	14. Afuro x Endou - Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afuro is enjoying his last sunrise in Tokyo with Endou.  
> Also, Endou is a softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely back, finally!~

You open up your wings of glass, headed towards a wind-melted future. I would ask you to stay, please just stay. Because I want to be close to you, even just one more time.

I want to breathe next to you, even just one more time.

I want to tell you that I love you, even just one more time.

The sky is orange tinted, the rosé shade on the light, cotton clouds makes your red eyes shine like precious gems kissed by the first dim sun rays of the day. The last sunrise was coming closer, the sun slightly coming out of the horizon drawn by the sea, and the whole city still asleep in their houses.

We feel like we are free to love each other, for the last time.

Your porcelain cheeks are touched by the pale sky above us, still glistening from the tears that slid down, and reached your slightly parted rosy lips, that I want to kiss again and again.

You are truly a child of the gods.

You are looking at the sun, slowly peeking out of the sea, rising in the east in which we are. I would like to speak, to tell you how much I love you again and again, but I understand you want to enjoy our last dawn in Tokyo in silence. I got to know you so much that I started understanding why sometimes words were just not needed.

I will never forget you, your scent, your breath, your touch, the words you said to me, the promises you never made, the crystal tears you've just finished crying.

The fresh breeze of the end of May made your hair float a little, I take one strand in my hand and I feel the urge to kiss it.

You smile, a sincere, shy smile on your beautiful lips.

Your hand reached for mine, and caught it in a soft grip. You brought it to your lips and gave it a small, light, evanescent kiss.

You come closer to me, and whisper in my ear.

You tell me that you love me. I smile, and hide my face under your hair to kiss you on the neck.

I tell you that I love you, too.

You shed a tear again. A tear that slides your cheek easily, quickly, as if it was a sharp and painless wound.

But after all, it was you who decided to move to Korea leaving me behind. You said you couldn't bear Japan anymore, but I was in your Japan.

But after all, how could I blame you. You were a god, who had kept himself hidden for too long. You were just spreading out your wings, for them to take you wherever your heart wanted.

Because your heart obviously wasn't here with me.

But I, I learnt that if I really loved you, I should have let you go. And that's what I did. That's what I'm doing. You're going away from me.

Promise me one thing, I say.

You listen to me.

Come back home, sometimes, I say. You smile.

There's no such thing as home, you whisper to my ear, going back to watch the sun rising.

You're right. There's no such thing as home for people like you, Terumi. I can be your home, if you want.

But you're a free spirit, and you have to go.

You know, sometimes I still wonder what it would be like to fly forever by your side. Because I don't have wings, nor I will ever have, and I keep looking at you from down here.

Because I will always catch your back if you ever happen to fall.


	15. Zanark x Gamma - I'm In It With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-or so in which Zanark and Gamma just want to feel alive, far away from the place that kept them still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this couple, but I think nobody else apart from me does :/  
> Enjoy anyway!

You take a shot. It takes you down. But blood doesn't even spill on the floor, just like your words.

You just smile, and look at me. Because your skin is getting warmer. And your body is getting heavier.

What were you thinking?

When I was away and couldn't look after you. It just hurt so much I would have rather be in your place. I loved you so much, but you didn't seem to care. Because you were far too intoxicated by that, and not by me.

How many times did you do this? How many times did you do this without me?

  
Why did you do this? Were you afraid or were you just looking for an easy thrill?

You could have told me. I would have helped you. I would have always been by your side.   
I would have always wished you the best, because the best you deserved.

Zanark, you wanted to be happy, but wasn't I enough? Wouldn't have you wanted to be happy with me?

  
I loved you so much, and you broke me down so much I thought I couldn't wake up anymore.

My whole world was torn apart when I saw you so high and dry. Sweet nothings and sharp words of yours were crumbling down, falling deep into the void, where I couldn't reach them even in the most secret core of my memory.

You didn't know how much I cried. You will never know how much I cried.

I saw your tears, I saw your pain. I saw your soul coming out of your body, and then going back in.

Your red eyes glanced at me, and you showed me your white teeth with a smile.   
Then, I was afraid. You called my name, two simple syllables. Gamma.

I ran to you, in that dark, dirty room. I was there for you, because everything I do, I do it for you.

I held you in my slender arms, caressed you with my slim fingers. You were breathing heavily under me, and I was feeling like you were going to drag me with you.

I told you that if you ever fell, I would have lifted you up. And if you ever lost your way, I would have picked you up.

Because I was in it with you.

I will always be in in with you.

You gave me some of that magic, and it went deep in me, just like those words were stuck into my oblivion.

We were so perfect, so unreachable, so far from everybody. We were in our own space, deep into each other's hearts, isolated from the cold world outside, warming each other with smiles and shots of that dry spell we were intoxicated by.

No matter how much I tried to think, how much I tried to tell you that what we were doing was wrong, you just shut me up with a kiss and kept loving me as if it was right.

What if they find out, I used to say.

What if you just let yourself go, you used to tell me. Your hands were already wandering on my body, trying to find the place where you could make me fall into your arms.

As if I wasn't already fallen in love with you. 

I still remember those nights we went in those lost roads, where you wanted me to cheer for your victory after one of those illegal races.

I still remember those nights we went screaming around the city with your car, writing on the walls and playing some soccer in the streets.

I still remember that night in which your favorite musician gave you that leather jacket in which you fucked me afterwards.

We went from seeing the pain right in front of us, to being blinded by the beauty of light.

We went from being miserable, to feeling on top of the world. 

You went from hiding from the world to being my whole world.

And I am a part of your world too, because everything you do, I'm in it with you.

 


End file.
